Catch Me If You Can
by MysteryDream3
Summary: AU Klaroline fic. Klaus and Caroline were in love 1000 years ago. She was turned into with the rest of the Mikaelson family, but the transition worked differently for her. The spirits found her to pure to turn into a 'monster,' she didn't get the bloodlust like the others, though she also didn't get any of the supernatural abilities, except not aging.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Caroline stared at the name on the phone. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and hit answer. "Elijah." She said into the phone.

"Caroline, we need to talk. Can we meet somewhere?" He asked calmly.

She sighed. "I don't know, last time you tricked me, Elijah."

"I am sorry about that, Caroline. I've apologized already for my sisters shenanigans. You know how much she cares for you. She only wanted you to come back." Caroline frowned at the reminder that she hadn't only hurt Klaus when she ran off. "Besides, I have told no one that I am contacting you, or that I even have a way to contact you."

"Fine. I'm in Chicago right now, be at the old warehouse at noon tomorrow. Okay?"

"I will see you then, Caroline."

"Elijah." She stopped him before he could hang up. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when I see you." He said hanging up, knowing if he told her what he wanted to speak with her about she would not show up.

Caroline set the phone down on the table remembering the last time she had agreed to meet Elijah, in the same place almost one hundred years ago now.

-;-

_August 5,1926 Chicago_

_"Caroline." Came a female voice behind Elijah._

_She narrowed her eyes at the figure. "Rebekah?" She asked._

_"Hey, I'm sorry Care...I-I told him."_

_Elijah's head whipped toward Rebekah. "Rebekah, you told who?"_

_She looked down slightly ashamed, as Caroline looked at her alarm in her eyes. "Nik..." Rebekah said barely above a whisper. _

_"What?" Caroline asked incredulous. "Elijah!" She hissed. "You promised me you would not tell him where I was!" _

_Elijah shook his head still slightly baffled, masking it with a calm expression. "Rebekah, why would you tell him? I told you not to." _

_She shrugged. "I thought- maybe if they spoke...they-"_

_Caroline cut her off. "Rebekah me and Niklaus' problems are not as simple as that. Bekah if he see's me best case I end up locked in a cellar for a hundred years!" She said venomously. _

_Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "I'm sorry, I just I missed you Caroline. We used to be friends." She sighed. "I suppose you should get out of here, quickly, he's on his way."_

_Caroline sighed, throwing her arms around Rebekah. "I missed you too Bekah. I'm sorry everything has gotten so out of control." With a wave and an apologetic nod in Elijah's direction she darted for the door. What she would give to have Vampire speed..._

_She was so close to the exit when she hit something. She groaned two arms catching her before she hit the ground. Looking up at the figure standing above her, her eyes widened. "Klaus." She said softly. _

_He glared down at her. "Caroline, long time."_

_She pushed him away from him with all her force, sadly it wasn't much, he let go of her anyway though. "What do you want Klaus?" She asked firmly, eyeing the hand that reached into his pocket she backed away. "Did you come here to kill me?" She asked her eyes narrowing._

_Before Klaus could reply, Elijah spoke up. "Niklaus just let her go."_

_His eyes turned black as he looked at Elijah. "Excuse me?" He grabbed Caroline's arm and roughly pulled her to his side. "I've been hunting her for centuries brother, there is no way I'm letting her go now."_

_Caroline tried to rip her arm from his grip failing miserably. "Let me go." She hissed, only to be completely ignored by Klaus who kept his tight grip on her arm._

_Without warning Klaus was thrown into the opposite wall, Caroline stumbled slightly but didn't miss the chance to get as far away from there as possible._

_-;-_

_Klaus finally got Elijah off of him but she was gone. He had lost her again. Turning around fury flashing through his eyes he looked at his siblings. His jaw was tense with anger, instead of doing something he would regret he decided to go after Caroline, even though he knew she would be long gone._

_He raced through the streets looking for any trace of her, over the years she had gotten very good at covering up her tracks. At being invisible. So close. He had her. He had her in his grasp, but she slipped away, again. _

_Of course Caroline had the spirits on her side. If she ever needed help the nearest witch would help her no questions asked. If she didn't have their help Caroline would be a million times easier to find. Even if she had all the abilities of a vampire it would have been simple._

_His problem was, when she asked him what he wanted. What would he do with Caroline once he found her. It's not like he could kill her, he learned that lesson years ago. He wished he could just dagger her, but that wouldn't work because that would only kill her. _

_Finally he decided to take it out on her the only way he knew how. He would take out his frustrations on the nearest human he could find. _

-;-

Elijah walked into the house to see his brother sitting in front of his fireplace, a drink in his hand, and a dark look in his eyes. "Something wrong brother."

"No." Klaus didn't even look up.

Elijah sighed and shook his head, he knew exactly what was bothering his brother, the same thing that was always bothering his brother, Caroline.

-;-

**So that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Caroline paced back and forth in the warehouse waiting for Elijah, jumping at every little sound. Not that she would ever admit it, but Klaus terrified her. Every second of every day, every sound she heard made her heart speed up, made her wonder if Klaus had finally tracked her down.

She felt especially vulnerable right now, because she had no witch protecting her here. She decided to conceal herself from the doors hiding behind a cement wall until she heard Elijah coming.

"Caroline?" She heard Elijah's voice from around the corner, and listened intently to hear if anyone was with him. Again wishing that she had the hearing abilities that actual vampires got.

She stepped out slowly looking for anyone else. "Are you alone?" She asked suspiciously.

Elijah nodded solemnly, as Caroline stood up straight. Looking more confident now that she knew no one was with him. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, her eyes darting around.

"Niklaus." He said flatly.

"What about him?" Caroline hissed her demeanor suddenly doing a complete one-eighty as she glared at Elijah.

"Caroline just listen. You come with me back to Mystic falls with me-"

She shook her head. "No. I will not go anywhere near him Elijah."

"Caroline, please. I will give you my word that I will protect you from anything Klaus could do to you." He looked into her eyes looking completely sincere.

She scoffed. "Elijah you and I both know that you can't do that."

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "The longer you stay away the more angry he's going to get Caroline, and we both know you can't run forever."

Turning to glare at him her eyes suddenly became wide as she saw the figure standing behind Elijah. "You promised…." She whispered drifting off as she backed away from him.

He turned around looking at the new addition to their conversation with surprise. Klaus stood there, his usually blue eyes flashing between black and gold. "Did you really think you could fool me, Elijah?"

Caroline just continued to slowly back away from him. In a second though he was right in front of her The suddenness of the action causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

Klaus tilted his head at the blonde girl on the ground staring up at him with frightened eyes. "What? Are you not happy to see me love?" He smirked sadistically as he walked in circles around her. Elijah moved closer trying to alleviate the situation, but before he could get a word out Klaus threw his hand backwards plunging a dagger into his chest.

"Elijah." Caroline said dejectedly, looking back to Klaus. "You're insane!" She spat standing in front of him, finally finding her confidence.

He just rolled his eyes, laughing without humor before his face turned deadly serious. His gaze fixed on her eyes, as his hand grabbed onto her forearm and pulled her close to him so he could whisper in her ear. "You have no idea."

And just like that all her confidence disappeared, replaced by a gaping hole of an emotion even she couldn't quite figure out. All she knew was it hurt, it hurt to look at the man she once loved and see how far he had fallen. How much humanity he had lost. She pulled back, as far as he would let her, and reached her hand up towards his face.

He watched her carefully with narrowed eyes. She caressed his cheek softly looking at him sadly. "Where did my Niklaus go?"

His gaze turned furious, his grip on her arm tightening, forcing her to drop her hand from his face. "The same place my Caroline went." He snarled, and that's when everything went black for Caroline.

-;-

I know it's a really short chapter but I promise the next one will be up soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

-;-

_...500 years before..._

_Klaus walked into their room to see Caroline filling a suitcase. "W-what are you doing?" He asked looking around the room at the emptied drawers._

_She turned around quickly, looking surprised. "Nik. I-I thought you weren't going to be back 'til later."_

_Dispair flashed across his face, only for a second and then his expression turned cold. "You were going to leave."_

_She looked down closing her eyes. "I can't stay with you." Caroline said with a solemn expression._

_In the blink of an eye he had pushed her up against the wall, gripping her arms. "And why is that may I ask?" He looked into her eyes, his flashing black._

_"Because you are not who I fell in love with. You kill and torture for fun. I don't want this life Nik. The life that you have trapped me in. I won't stand here and watch this any longer." She said calmly and clearly, though tears were building in her eyes. _

_He dropped his grip on her, turning around and picking up the nearest thing to him, he threw the white vase with the red roses into the wall across the room and watched it smash into pieces. The same vase that Caroline had made herself. She took a deep breath and suddenly Klaus was on his knees gasping for air, as he held his head in his hands. She turned towards the door to see Grace standing there holding her hand out toward Klaus. He glared up at her, striking fear, and pain into her heart. _

_"Goodbye Niklaus." She whispered, running out the door, leaving all her belongings behind as she followed the witch out of the house. _

-;-

Caroline's eyes fluttered open to be met with Klaus' dejected gaze. "What's wrong with you?" He asked with a mask of indifference. She stared at him for a moment before looking around the room to see where she was. She was laying on a bed in a small room, the only light being that which was streaming in through a window. "I asked you a question, Caroline." He said his mask faltering. She knew he was refering to the sudden blackout she had over at the warehouse.

Her eyes met his for only a second before she looked down. "Nothing." She lied.

Klaus took a deep breath. "Caroline, you know you're a terrible liar now tell me the truth."

Closing her eyes she spoke not wanting to say what she had yet to accept. "The spirits turned there back on me."

He narrowed his eyes tilting his head at her. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter." She said, ignoring the heavy sigh he let out.

"It does matter, now tell me."

She glared up at him. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Don't forget, love, that you are no longer under any protection."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Suddenly she lurched forward clutching her stomach whimpering at the pain.

He was in front of her within a second a hand on each of her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked again.

She groaned falling back into his arms. "I'm dying."

His eyes widened as he looked down at her with astonishment. He felt like he shouldn't care. She left him after she promised not to. She lied to him, tried to turn his siblings against him. He should kill her himself, but he just couldn't let her die.

"Caroline?" He called out, and his voice slowly faded away and everything went black.

-;-

_...1000 years before..._

_"Nik I'm not leaving you." Caroline told him grabbing his hands. _

_He turned back towards her. "Don't be an idiot, go with Elijah and Rebekah." _

_She pulled him in ther direction he had been headed in. "No, I'm not letting you go off to be Mikael bate alone."_

_He sighed. "Fine, but if I tell you to run, you run."_

_She nodded reluctantly before following him away from the burning village. _

**-;-**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! :) Follow me on tumblr **_**myklaroline.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Klaus stared down at Caroline, she was sleeping, and he took comfort in the familiar sound of her breathing. He had been so caught up watching Caroline he didn't even hear Grace enter the room.

"Niklaus." He heard a soft voice say behind him, yet it seemed to be a warning.

He didn't even look at her and instead tightened the grip he had on Caroline's hand, he wasn't letting her go again. Grace wouldn't take her from him. "What do you want?" He asked in a venomous tone, remembering the last time he had seen the witch.

She let out a sigh. "I just want the best for my friend. I won't let the spirits kill her, and I know that you don't want her dead either." His eyes shifted towards the witch for only a second and then back to Caroline's peaceful face.

He took a deep breath. "What do you have in mind?"

Grace smiled slighty. "Nothing, yet, but I can keep her alive long enough to come up with a plan." She stepped forward to stand beside Klaus, honestly she had always felt a bit of pity for the man. Maybe Caroline may not have known it, but she did, Klaus loved Caroline more than anything. Another thing Grace had sheilded Caroline from was the death toll of the day she left Klaus.

"What did she do?" He asked suddenly, very curious to what his sweet Caroline could have done, the girl who had never done anything wrong in her entire life. He remembered her complaints about him hunting animals back when they were human, he remembered the conversations he would hav with her about it. His reply was always along the lines of 'Do you want to starve to death?' and she would always pout for the rest of the night.

"She didn't let you die." Grace said softly.

He looked up now. "What do you mean?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Esther came back. Caroline killed her." Grace said calmly, keeping her gaze on Caroline. Klaus' eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. Why would Caroline do that? "Esther went to Caroline to tell her that soon she would no longer have to fear you any longer, but she would need her help. Caroline drove a stake threw her heart." Grace suddenly laughed lightly. "You two really are quite the pair."

-;-

_"Caroline." She heard a voice behind her say, making her turn around quickly as she recognized it immediately. _

_"Esther." She whispered taking a few steps back as she remembered her last encounter with her mother in law, in which she had watched Klaus rip her heart out of her chest. "How are you alive?"_

_Esther held up a hand to calm her. "Don't worry dear, I'm here to fix my mistakes. You will no longer have to fear Niklaus darling." She said with a slight smile walking towards her and grabbing her hands. Caroline had to stop herself from flinching away in disgust. "I need your help though."_

_Caroline nodded. "Why do you need my help?"_

_Esther was about to speak when Grace entered the room. "Esther, I thought I said I would speak to Caroline first." She said in a disgruntled tone. Grace knew Caroline's hatred for Esther and also had some convincing to do. As much as it may have seemed that Caroline hated Klaus, Grace knew otherwise, they were friends and she knew Caroline better than Caroline did. She had lived with her for hundreds of years. Grace wanted Klaus dead, but she knew Caroline didn't, as much as she said she did._

_"I know darling but I couldn't wait. I have missed you dear. I had always loved you like my own child." Esther wrapped her arms around Caroline, which was when Caroline couldn't take it any more she pushed her away roughly._

_"Then you must care very little for me Esther." She spat narrowing her eyes as Esther looked back with a surprised expression. "Nik may be a monster, but your no better." Grace stood back silently, with her I told you so face on._

_Esther opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Caroline grabbed the nearest sharp object and plunged it into Esthers chest. Breathing raggedly as Esther fell to the ground, dead. Grace ran to Caroline quickly grabbing her shoulders. "What have you done?" She whispered pulling her away from Esthers body, keeping Caroline from falling. Her hands shaking like crazy. She had seen Klaus kill many, she had seen a lot of things, but she had never killed anyone herself._

-;-

Caroline's eyes fluttered open to find herself alone. Her eyes darted to the window, and she was about to make a run for it when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tell me your brilliant Idea, if you're so smart." Grace sneered.

"Grace." She said softly, and Klaus' head snapped up at the sound of her voice on the other side of the door.

"She's awake." He whispered to Grace, and they both watched as the door slowly opened and a groggy Caroline emerged from behind it.

"Hey sleepy head." Grace said playfully, giving her a light smile as she stepped toward her friend. Caroline watched them cautiously with a baffled expression.

"W-what's going on?" She asked looking around the room.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but Grace spoke first, earning a glare from him. "We're going to find a way to keep you alive." Grace smiled as she spoke to her friend.

"Why?" She asked, the question was obviously directed toward Klaus even though she was looking at both of them.

He looked up at her, then ignored her question, shifting his gaze to Grace. "Do you have any better ideas?"

-;-

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, helps me right faster! :) Follow mye on tumblr **_**myklaroline**_** :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Goodnessgraciousness, I seem to be writing this at the top of all my new chapters :\ Please forgive me?**

_**Chapter Five**_

Caroline was lying on the bed, and partially Klaus, pretending to be asleep,she didn't want to deal with klaus right now. So she laid there quietly and hoped he would notice.

Of course he did notice, but he also figured she probably needed it. so he let it go, and stuck with just being content staring at her as he caressed her randomly depending on what he part of her he was finding incredible at this exact point in time. Right now it was her golden locks. Finally he places a light kiss on the top of her head. This situation was making him furious.

He was supposed to be happy and relieved to have her back, but instead he was too busy worrying about her supposedly impending death. When he finally found her he was supposed to have her for eternity. Instead he would be lucky to have her for another week. Not that he was going to just accept it lying down. He was going to do everything in hid power to keep her with him.

"I'm sorry I left." she said suddenly.

Klaus just looked at her with a baffled, and slightly hopeful, expression, but it was only a moment before it was covered with a mask of anger. "So am I." He snarled quietly, facing away from her.

She didn't reply, and when he looked down she seemed distant. He watched her carefully as she stared at the ceiling. Grace mentioned that Caroline might have some hallucinations. She didn't deserve this, Caroline always did the right thing. The only thing she did wrong was love him.

-;-

_Caroline blinked, she wasn't in her room with Klaus anymore. Where was she? It was familiar she knew that much. "Caroline!" She heard Grace's voice shout from what seemed a distant place, but when she turned around Grace was right in next her, tugging on her arm. "Come on!" She shouted, looking around somewhat nervously. "He'll be here any second, we have to get out of here."_

_Caroline shook her head. "W-what if this is a mistake?" She asked Grace, her voice sounded like it was being mixed with a sob._

_"It's not a mistake, Caroline. He's a monster, and if you go back to him now he will lock you up so you can never escape again. He doesn't care about you..." Grace had trouble lying to Caroline. Yes Klaus was monster, yes he would probably lock her up if she went back, but anyone who looked at Klaus with Caroline could tell without a doubt that he loved her more than anyone else ever could, or would. Grace couldn't let Caroline know that though. Caroline didn't belong with someone like him, she was good and kind, and would never hurt a fly, well Klaus was dark and evil and could, and did, take lives with a flick of his wrist. "We need to leave...now."_

_Caroline nodded, taking one last look back towards the home they had shared together for so long. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with him forever, like she had promised all those years ago, but she had to. She had to leave. So she left and never turned back._

-;-

It was a while she stayed that way, staring into the distance, eventually she returned to reality, she began to cough again, lurching forward as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Though the real comfort she found was when his arms wrapped around hers. She leaned into his back as held her in a sitting position handing her a glass of water. "Shh, love. It's alright, you'll be okay." He whispered soothingly, wishing with all his heart for his words to be true, for Caroline to be okay.

She nodded, though she knew it was a lie, taking the water and sipping at it as he moved her hair from her where it stuck to her sweat drenched face.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, in a hoarse voice.

"Because I take care of what's mine." He told her softly, in a way that made a shiver run up her spine. She almost laughed when she realized Klaus had noticed as he reached for the blankets to wrap them tightly around her.

"I'm not yours." Despite her words she snuggled futher into his chest as the blankets pulled her against him.

He almost corrected her, but he saw no point in it. She was his, no matter what she said, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

There was a loud 'ehem' coming from the doorway. Klaus turned to see Grace glaring at him. "I need to speak to, Caroline." She said flatly, realizing he wasn't getting the point as he continued to stay where he was. "Alone." She added firmly.

Begrudgingly, he stood from where he was, gently setting Caroline back down on a stack of pillows. The minute Klaus was out of the room, Grace began the privacy spell. Caroline just watched on in confusion. What did Grace have to say that he couldn't hear. After a long moment she turned to Caroline with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I promised to keep him away from you...I failed you." She said softly with slumped shoulders, it was her fault Caroline was now damned to spend the rest of her life, which may or may not be so long, in the inescapable grasp of that monster. She should have been there to save her. For a while Grace had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to find Caroline, but eventually she was able to use her location spell, correctly. Sheepishly her eyes raised to meet Carolines, but she found a look of slight amusement on her face. It wasn't as bright as it normally would be as she looked sickly at the same time.

"Grace, you may not want to hear this...but if I chose one person to spend my last moments with...I'd want it to be nik." Sighing and looking at her hands Caroline shrugged as she thought over her own words. It was the truth, despite the fact she would never admit it to Klaus, there was no one she would rather be with. Tears began clouding her vision as she shook her head. "I love him, and I could have been with _him_ all this time, but now all I have is a life of running and regret. I could have seen the world with him, but instead I saw glimpses of the world as I flew threw city after city paying no attention to anything but avoiding his grasp." She looked away from her friend, feeling ashamed for the words that left her mouth, and the judgement she was sure to see on her friends face.

Grace stared at Caroline with a look of pity, was it pity? That's what it seemed like. If there was one thing Caroline did not want, it was pity.

"Don't look at me like that." Caroline hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Sorry." Grace said finally, not knowing how else to reply. "Does that mean you are not interested in my plan to escape him?" She asked after a long moment. "After we get you cured of course, you can think about it if you like, Caroline. I think it would be for the best."

Caroline frowned, maybe it would be for the best...but for who?Not for Klaus, and certainly not for her. She had been so lonely the past five hundred years, and she was sure Klaus had been too. Why would she leave again?

-;-

Klaus paced nervously outside the bedroom door, he did not like leaving Caroline in there with Grace. Grace always seemed to turn Caroline against him. Telling her she would be better off without him, and maybe it was true. Maybe Caroline was better off without him, but Klaus was a very selfish man, and he would not let Grace do this again.

After leaving them alone for a long while, he threw the door open. Getting both of their eyes to shoot up and meet his s unexpected arrival. "Could have knocked." Scolded Grace with a glare.

"Oh, well look at that I guess I could have." He sneered, not sparing the witch another glance, making his way to where Caroline was, and you could here the tone in his voice soften as he approached her. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He whispered, kneeling down beside her, pressing his hand to her forehead to see if her fever had subsided, it hadn't.

"Like I'm dying." She said teasingly, reaching her hand up to lightly touch the hand on her forehead.

He nodded, tears forming in his eyes, but he attempted to keep them away, not wanting to frighten Caroline with them. "Well, you look beautiful." He told her in a soft voice, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Caroline couldn't help but find it odd that Klaus' fury had disappeared so quickly the second he found something wrong with her. He wasn't a forgiving man, but then again he had never been able to stay mad at her.

**-;-**

**Soooooo that's the end of the 5th chapter, not super eventful, next one should be more so. :) Thank's for reading! Please review!**


End file.
